


【慶廷】禁果

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】禁果

''嗯..爸爸...你這樣...哈啊...在你跟媽媽的房裡...操軒軒...這樣好嗎...''  
''你還害怕被你媽發現啊?嗯?我看你被操得挺爽的不是嗎?''卞慶華說著，下身頂弄越來越大力  
-  
大概一個月前，陳廷軒的媽媽帶了一個男人回來，說他是他的養父，陳廷軒看著對面的男人，長的又高又帥，下面那一包看起來很大，身材應該是穿衣顯瘦脫衣有肉的那種，''嗯人間極品''，這是陳廷軒對卞慶華的第一印象，乖乖地說句爸爸好便轉身上樓回到自己房間，身後有雙眼睛盯著自己，從頭到腳掃視一遍，最後停留在那被短褲包覆的翹臀，''一定很好操''，這是卞慶華對陳廷軒的第一印象

卞慶華是知道自己的性向的，他會跟這女人結婚也只是個幌子，這女人是他爸爸的小情婦，本來想著反正就名義上的而已，自己再去找人來玩就好，反正想爬上他的床的人有一堆，可誰知道這女人有著這麼可愛的兒子，不知道把他壓在身下操會是甚麼樣子，會哭著喊他爸爸?想看他在自己身下求饒的樣子，那雙腿還在自己腰上肯定很好看，年紀那麼小一看就是處男，連自己摸都沒有過吧?小穴一定很緊，想著想著卞慶華的性器有了抬頭趨勢，起身走去廁所想要自己解決，卻碰到陳廷軒在廁所裡刷牙，陳廷軒看了一眼卞慶華的下身，鼓起一大包，走過去將手附上去，邊搓揉邊說，''爸爸剛剛是想軒軒才會這樣嗎?其實軒軒剛剛也想著爸爸操我的樣子在廁所自慰呢''

幹，去你媽的清純，年紀輕輕就這麼騷?

低頭吻住陳廷軒的小嘴，撬開那人的牙關開始掃蕩，勾住軟軟的小舌吸允，陳廷軒仰著頭回應他，手勾著卞慶華的脖子，雙腳環住那人精壯的腰，卞慶華抱住小孩的臀部，大手開始揉著手感極好的臀肉，從內褲的邊緣伸進去，手指在股溝來回摩擦，還使壞的滑過穴口，惹的小孩呻吟出聲，''嗯...爸爸...''

卞慶華將小孩抱到自己房間，放在床上欺身上去，重新啃咬小孩的唇，手從寬大的睡衣下擺伸進去，順著腰線往上撫摸，捏住小孩粉嫩的乳頭，嘴順著脖子往下親，在那精緻的鎖骨留下印記，''嗯...不要....媽媽會看到...''  
''就說是蚊子叮的就好''接著繼續往下，含住乳頭吸允，舌頭順著紋路打轉，小孩的呻吟越來越大，卞慶華起身拉開櫃子最下層的抽屜，拿出套子跟潤滑劑，卻被小孩一把搶過套子扔向遠方，''不要套子，你直接進來''

卞慶華擠了潤滑劑，探向那未被開發的後穴，卻意外的好進入，隨後探入第二根手指  
''你自己擴張過了?  
''剛剛不是有說想著爸爸自慰過了嗎...''  
''那爸爸現在就來滿足你''說完便抽出手指，換上自己的性器，慢慢進入，未被開發的小穴緊緻度果然不一樣，穴裡像是有無數張小嘴吸允著卞慶華的性器，爽的卞慶華頭皮發麻，略為粗糙的手握住陳廷軒的粉嫩開始套弄，低頭吻上陳廷軒的嘴試圖讓他放鬆

感受到懷裡的人放鬆之後便一進到底，等陳廷軒適應之後便開始慢慢的抽插起來，陳廷軒扒著他的肩膀，小小聲地在他耳邊呻吟，撓的卞慶華的心癢癢的，不滿足於這樣淺淺的抽插，陳廷軒用腿蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰，''爸爸..快一點啦...快點把軒軒操壞...''

媽的不忍了

卞慶華像是被按下甚麼開關似的，胯部開始快速頂弄，突如其來的加速讓陳廷軒有點措手不及，呻吟和低喘還有肉體拍打的聲音在房間裡迴盪，被頂到某個點的時候，陳廷軒尖叫著射了出來，隨著高潮的餘韻下意識收縮後穴，夾的卞慶華差點射在陳廷軒體內

大力的抽插的數十下，想抽出性器射在外面，卻被陳廷軒緊緊抱住不讓他離開自己的身體，''爸爸...射給我...我想要懷你的寶寶....''，聽到這句話，卞慶華覺得自己的性器又大了一圈，重新將性器捅入小穴，又開始新的一輪抽插  
''啊...爸爸的...哈啊....好大...嗯....操的軒軒...啊..好爽...''  
''怎麼那麼騷啊你小寶貝?''  
''嗯...軒軒...才...啊....才不...不騷''  
''不騷?流那麼多水還不騷?''  
''那是....對爸...爸爸才...這樣的...嗯...''  
最後快速抽插了數十下，陳廷軒起身咬住卞慶華的喉結，還舔了一下，兩人一起到高潮，卞慶華的精液全數射在陳廷軒的穴裡，抽出性器看著自己的白濁從那被操紅的小穴流出，感覺自己的性器又有硬的趨勢，陳廷軒看著那半硬的巨物，用腳搓揉了幾下，''爸爸還硬著，要不要再來一次呀''

用著如此清純的臉說著那麼淫蕩的話，卞慶華將小孩重新壓在身下

這麼騷的小孩，要幾次都不夠。


End file.
